Choose What You're Watching
by RevolverPrincess
Summary: Janis is the daughter of Julian Lennon. One day she meets Dhani and his father at a Race day at a fair and things get steamy.
1. Choose What You're Watching

_**Okay,guys. This is my very first story I have ever written so please be nice. :D **_

_**FYI CHARACTERS:  
><strong>_**Janis: ****Short,long hair down to her dark red hair (a mixture between dark brown and red) Daughter of Julian Lennon;Granddaughter of John Lennon. Born November 2nd 1980 in Hensiki,Finland. Her mom is Finnish. Julian did not get custody of her until she was 4,because he had no idea he even had a daughter. Mother died when she was 17.  
><strong>_**  
>*I hope you like how I decribed the character*<br>**__**Enjoy the story! 3**_

It was a summer day in late June 1998, wasn't much happening  
>that except for a car race day at the fair. I was bored so I decided to go.<br>Being the daughter of Julian Lennon,I was always invited to Beatle reuinion things,I've never go. I always wished to be left alone. But one time I did go,I met George and his son,Dhani. There was something about him that made me feel like he had a attraction to me. Anwyays I got there  
>a little earlier than I have expected to have arrived.,I mostly hung around<br>the connsession stands. Then something caught my eye. I had just seen  
>George and his son Dhani walking around. I walked up to George and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey uncle George." He turned around quickly and hugged me. "Hey, are you here?" He questioned me. "Meh,nothing to do at the house."<p>

After that it was almost time for the race to begin so I went to the bleachers and sat down with my drink and purse. The race began and sat there by myself watching the race,Then I glanced over and I see Dhani looking right at me. I jerked my head back to the race,and blushed.A couple minuntes passed and I looked back and still see Dhani gazing his eyes right at me. I knew that he had always had the hots for me. I sorta liked him too,but I didn't stare at him all the time!

Then before I knew it,Dhani had stumbled over to me and plomped himself right down next to me. "Hey,you dork." I giggled at him. I had always picked on him when he was little. Calling him names and such. "You don't have to be a such a snob,y' know." He took a drink of my soda,thinking it was his.  
>"Dhani thats mine!"<p>

"Oh,sorry."  
>"Do you want to go get a drink?" He asked." I already have one." He grabbed my hand and we stumbled off of the bleaches and back to the conssession stands.<br>We got some nachos and a couple more drinks and we sat down at a picnic table  
>not to far from the stands. He took a bite of his nachos and looked up at me.<br>"Wheres your dad?" He asked with a mouth full of nachos. "If he would have come we could have had a Lennon/Harrison reunion."  
>"Ugh god no,I hate those things".I laughed,watching Dhani finish his nachos.<br>He crumbled up the plastic container that the nachos came in and threw them in the trash.

"Wanna go up there?" He pointed up to the highest part of the bleachers where no one was sitting. "Sure." I said blushing. He grinned and took my hand and guided me up the floors of steps. Finally,we got to the top.  
>He sat down first,then I sat beside him. It was so high up,you felt like you were on top of a ferris wheel. It was perfect. "sooo." He said. I was terrifed of hights,but it felt just right here,I ignored what he said while I was busy looking down at the earth. He poked my side. "Ouchie!" I said,being taken by surpirse. He laughed at me. So I poked him<br>back,Then we were in this absolute poking war. We rolled down on the floor of the  
>highest bleacher,still poking and prodeing each other,he grabbed my hips and grinned at me,you knew everytime he grinned he was up to something. I slowly stopped laughing.<p>

We looked directly at each other knowing what was about to happen. Dhani moved my legs around his waist and started kissing passionately. I had never kissed anyone before in my life. His lips were so soft and gentle it was the best feeling ever.I could feel his erection through his pants. I kept on kissing him,as he slowly took off his shirt and my shirt. While he was busy taking my shirt off he whispered in my ear,"Are you a virgin…?" I slowly nodded hoping I wouldn't want to dissapoint him or anything. "That's okay,I respect that." He said. Then he un-clipped my bra and took it off,and started licking my breasts and biting the nipple. I moaned uncontrolably. He took my his finger and put it on my lips.  
>"sshhhh.." He said.."Don't bring no attention up here" I nodded,and let him continue<br>caresseing with my body,I brung my hand down to his belt and unblucked it,Then out of nowhere he found his fingers up inside of my skirt. Then he slided 2 fingers inside of me…then four…I gasped for air orgasming and almost screaming."Ohh! Oh Dhani! Yes! "  
>It hurt at first knowing I was a virgin. "Oh god..You're so tight" He moaned shoving his fingers inside of me..<br>Now,he started removeing each of his fingers one by one. I was breathing heavily and sweating, laying there looking into his eyes. He moved my hair out of my face and asked "Are you ready for the real thing,babe?" I nodded,  
>He took off my skirt then my underwear,after that he took off his boxers and shorts.<br>I breathed in the held it as he entered his cock into me. I bit my lip with tears almost coming out my eyes,but I held them in. He started going into me slowly to loosen me up.  
>Then he started going faster,feeling his dick go into to me more harder now,I moaned high-pitchly,almost screaming, My virginity is now gone. He did faster then I started to get adjusted to it..Soon after than pain turned into pleasure. It was amazing. I was being fucked by a Harrison. Almost reaching my 3rd orgasm.. "Oh God…Oh my god… I'm going to…." He gasped. Soon he fit his entire dick into me and came. I could feel his genes going into me. He sighed and gasped and pulled out of me.<br>We fell backwards away from each other,thinking about what just happened.  
>I looked down and saw some blood on my legs,but I didn't care. It was the pleasure I got out of it. We both got up and slipped our clothes back on hoping no one would see us. After we got our clothes back on he stood me up next to his chest. "I love you" He said. "I…I love you too." I replied.<p>

I have never did anything like that in my life,and I knew if my dad or his dad found out then it would be absolute chaos. Dhani had always been close to me,now he was mine. I tought of that for a few minutes before being woken up from my trance by him.  
>"You know what,I was a virgin too" He laughed a little.<br>I blushed a little. "It didn't really seem like it." I smiled at him.  
>We got dressed and he gave me his phone number.<br>"Call me anytime,ok?" "You can come over too if you want to"  
>I nodded and hugged him.<br>We held hands walking back down the bleachers to the main level.

-  
><em><strong>Part Two coming soon~ :D <strong>_


	2. Idle Lover

**Okay guys this is chapter two! Let's hope it goes good :) ...**

**-**

**Janis's POV:**

It's been two weeks sense the encounter with Dhani on the bleachers. I've been calling him and going over to his house dad had started to notice me getting alot closer to Dhani,and the more he noticed,the more he had been questioning me.

"You going over to Dhani's house today?" He asked. I nodded. I still haven't told him about me losing my virginity to him and probably never will. All he knows is that we're close. Maybe a little too close.  
>I was upstairs deciding on what to put on to go to Dhani's house in,When my dad walked in. I turned around quicky and smiled. "Hi dad." My dad sat down on my bed. "I need to talk to you,Janis." I gulped when he said that. Has he found something out? I sat down nervously. "Yeah...what?" He looked at me. "You and Dhani haven't been...doing anything,right?" I nodded in quick responce. Then my dad pulled out something wrapped in a newspaper,then he unwrapped it without touching it. "Explain this. I found it in the backseat of your car." It was a used condom. I was so terrified at the moment. Dhani don't have a car,so if we do ANYTHING it has to be IN MY CAR! I had a face of shock. I had to make up something and something quick! "Ew! God that's nasty! I let my whore friend use my car and she does this! Ewwwie!" My dad asked again "You let your friend use your car?" I nodded, "Yes but I won't let anyone ever use my car again,I'm sorry daddy." He shook his head. "It's fine. Just no more letting your friend use your car." He wrapped it back up and threw it in the trash and went back downstairs.<p>

Phew. That was waaaay too close. That was it no more carpooling with Dhani. I quickly decided what I was going to put on. It was this navy blue long-sleve ruffled shirt and a jean skirt that came down to my ankles. I hated wearing short skirts. They make people look whoreish. I slung on those clothes,got my purse/keys,and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek before I left.

I drove over to the Harrison homestead and knocked on the door. Olivia answered the door. "Hi there,Janis. Come on in." I smiled and went inside with her. It had ALWAYS smelled like Tea and cats in that house,But I had enjoyed that smell so It didn't bother me. Olivia had some tea setting on the table. I sat down at the table with her. "Dhani's still asleep. You're welcome to go in there and try to get him up. That child is a deadhead like his daddy." She smiled. I laughed a little with her. "I guess it'll never hurt to try." I laughed and headed upstairs.

I peeked in Dhani's door to see him sleeping on his stomach with a pillow over his head. I walked in and sat down on the bed by him. "Hey time to get up.I'm here." He opened his eyes unsteadily looking at me,yawning. "Why do have to come so early in the morning..?" He asked. "Well,It's 1:45 in the afternoon,you know." He looked at me and laughed.

"Dhani,you don't have to be such a horndog while playing scrabble." Me and Dhani sat in his bedroom floor playing scrabble. He kept making sexual words. I'm over here trying to spell out big words like extravaganza and he's over there spelling out penis. "It's all your fault." Dhani said. "Making me a sex slave for you." "Hm,oh really? I think it's the other way around ." I giggled. "Well,you enjoy it don't you?" He winked at me. "Oh that I do." I grinned with both of us climbing onto his bed.

***three hours later***

Me and Dhani layed in bed with each other. "That was pretty nice,Jan." Dhani complemented me. I grinned. "It was so good we should go another round,hm?" He said again pushing himself inside of me.A couple mins later after me and Dhani had been going at it pretty good something happened.

"Hey Dha..." Olivia dropped her cup of tea as she should at the door in shock.  
>"MOM!" Dhani screamed.<p>

-  
><em><strong>tehee! A cliffhanger! Please review! c:<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope you liked it! Chapter 3 coming soon! :D<strong>_


	3. Crazy Tuesday

**Okay guys,heres the third chapter! :D**

-  
><em><strong>Janis's POV:<strong>_

"Hey Dha..." Olivia dropped her cup of tea as she stood at the door in shock.  
>"MOM!" Dhani screamed.<p>

I paniced and hid under the covers,wanting to disappear. Why was this happening to me? Now she's going to tell my dad and George and then my life will be a living hell!  
>Olivia backed away from the door and started walking down the hallway in disbelief.<p>

_**Dhani's POV:**_  
>"Mom! Please..come back! I can explain!" I scurried to slip on my jeans and a t-shirt. I ran down the hallway to catch up with her.<br>"Mom,please. Please understand." I begged her. She sighed and put her face in the palms of her hands.  
>"I knew this day was coming.." She almost started crying.<br>"But we love each other! I'm sorry!" ..The truth was I actually loved Janis. Even though I might not take her out on fancy dates like normal boyfriends and girlfirends do,I just didn't wanna run into the press or anything and get a big rumor stirred up.  
>"It's ok..I understand.I just..wasn't perpared to walk in on it." She hugged me tightly waking me up from my daydreaming.<br>I hugged her back tightly. "Please,don't tell dad..please." I whispered to her.  
>She nodded.<br>"I promise,I won't. I'll keep it a secret as long as possible." She smiled.  
>I let go from her hug.<br>"Thanks,mom."  
>I started walking back to my bedroom,while she turned around and headed back downstairs to the kitchen.<p>

_**Janis's POV:  
><strong>_ I was still hiding underneath the covers,terrified that Dhani's mom or dad was about to come in here with a sledgehammer and kill us both. Then I heard the door open.  
>I peeked out of the corner of the covers and saw that it was just Dhani. I sighed of relief and pulled the covers off of my head.<br>"What...what did she say?" I asked nervously.  
>Dhani shook his head. "She said it was fine."<br>I looked at him confused. Why would someone's mother that had just walked in on her son banging some girl say that it's okay? I had forgotten,she is from America. Maybe they do stuff differently over there.  
>"She said that she will keep it a secret as long as possible." He included.<br>I nodded. "Well...okay."  
>We both sat there in a awkward silence for about 5 minuites.<br>"Well,um..I need to get dressed and take a shower." I broke the silence saying that.  
>He pointed to the bathroom door in his room.<br>I got out of bed and got all my clothes gathered up and ran into the bathroom closing the door.  
>I turned on the shower to warm,layed my clothes on the sink and got in.<br>Dhani was acting a little differently,and I didn't know why. Maybe he was just a little embarressed. Like I was.  
>Then,I heard the bathroom door open. It was Dhani.<br>He walked in and sat by the shower door.  
>"I really need to talk to you." He said desprately.<br>"Yeah,whats wrong?" I responded by yelling because I could barely hear him over the running water.  
>"What...what if your dad finds out?"<br>I tought about what he just asked. What if he really did and realized that we have been keeping a secret from him?  
>"Well,he's ?"<br>"Janis,I think we should go ahead and tell him."  
>I finished showering and turned off the water.<br>"...Ok..fine we'll tell him." I told Dhani.  
>I grabbed my towel from the shower rod and dryed off and was trying to step out when Dhani grabbed me,making the towel fall off of me. He hugged me tightly. "I love you so much." He said kissing my neck.<br>I loved him too. It just seemed that I was still shy about letting him see my body. All my life I have been self-consious.  
>"I...love you too. Let me go so I can get dressed" I giggled and pulled away from him.<br>"Fine,'!" Dhani said making fun of me.  
><em><strong><br>Dhani's POV:  
><strong>_ Really,I did respect the fact that she was self-consious. Most girls are always like that.  
>I faced the corner of the bathroom while she got dressed.<br>"Okay,I'm finished."  
>I turned back around. "You look beautiful."<br>She laughed. "It's the same thing I wore yesterday."

_***30 minutes later after Janis finishes getting dressed and gets out of the bathroom*  
>-STILL IN DHANI'S POV-:<strong>_

Me and Janis were sitting in the living room alone. Mom had went to the store to get some milk and dad was downstairs in the studio.  
>"You think we should tell your dad today?" I asked.<br>I could tell she was a little shocked by the question.  
>"I mean,if you don't want to we won't."<br>She shook her head. "I do...but...I'm scared to."  
>"It'll be fine. I will go in with you."<br>She nodded but I could tell that she was still nervous.

_**Janis's POV:  
><strong>_Me and Dhani put on our jackets and shoes and I grabbed my purse. We both headed outside to my car.  
>I was incredibly nervous. I think that Dhani can tell. My hands were shaking so bad,that I couldn't even put the key in the engine nevertheless drive the car.<br>"Do you want me to drive?" Dhani asked worriedly.  
>"B-but,you can't drive."<br>"Yes,I can. I just haven't passed the driver's test yet. Now lemme drive."  
>I obeyed his rules and gave him the keys. We traded places in the car and he started the engine up and started backing out of the drive way.<br>On the way to my house Dhani asked me a question.  
>"Why are you so nervous?"<br>I tought at his question. "Because...I'm afraid my dad will..yell at me."  
>Dhani looked at me. "He won't yell at you. I promise."<br>"But,what if he does...?"  
>"I said that I promise that he won't." He said sternly."And if I break my promise then i'll...um...well...I'll shave my eyebrows!" He smiled at me.<br>I smiled back at him then,suddenly getting sick to my stomach when we pulled up into mine and dad's driveway.

_**-A few hours later after staying with Julian and eating dinner with him,Janis and Dhani decide to break the news to him.-**_

_**Julian's POV:  
><strong>_ I sat there eating dinner with my daughter and Dhani.  
>"Um...Mr. Len-<br>"Please,just call me Julian,Dhan. You'll make me feel old if you try calling me Mr." I told him.  
>Dhani nodded.<br>"But,um. Julian. Can me and Janis tell you something?"  
>"Sure,anything. What is it?" I put down my fork that I was eating with.<br>"Well...Me and Janis have had a wonderfull friendship ever sense elementary school."  
>I nodded wanting him to go on.<br>"And a couple weeks ago at race day at the fair. I met up with Janis again. And we both realized that...we both...love each other."  
>I put my face in my hands. "I understand were you are going with this." I sighed. "You two had...sex there...and now you two are dating..."<br>I felt tempers inside of me flare up. My father had a temper too. I felt as if I were going to explode. I WOULDN'T EVER LET THAT BASTARD TAKE MY DAUGHTER FROM ME. I calmed myself down in order to talk again without shouting.  
>"Dhan..just...let me talk to my daughter..alone..please."<br>He nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

_**Janis's POV:**_

I sat there scared. My dad had sometimes had temper flares. Mostly with my mom over the phone. I only have brief memories of her. I remember I use to be at home alone while she was out doing whatever she did. In other words she was a slut. 9 months before I was born,my dad and my nan,Cynthia had went on vacation to Finland and my dad was 17 and he had a small 'incounter' with my mom and therfore thats how I got here. 4 years later after I was born my dad got news -somehow- that I was his kid. He flew over from England and came and rescued me from the dump that I was having to stay in. A couple months later he had full custody of me. And about the temper part,my mom would call wanting to talk to me,and my dad would never let her. He would usually scream at her over the phone telling her about how awfull of a mother she was and how in my mom's family everyone was mentally instable. Then about a year ago she died of an overdose. I was 17. It my dad gets chills whenever he starts thinking about that John's mother died when he was 17,John died when my dad was 17,and my mother died when I was 17.  
>Then my dad spoke and woke me up from my flashback.<br>"...Do you really love Dhani?" He asked me.  
>"Yes."<br>" Just please...be careful. Please. Don't let him take advantage of you."  
>I nodded "He isn't. I promise."<br>My dad hugged me and I hugged him back.  
>It had gone alot better than I had expected.<br>Me and dad got up from the kitchen table and I went into the living room to find a sleepy,cozy Dhani asleep on the couch.  
>I smiled and covered him up and kissed him on the cheek. I went upstairs to my bedroom ready to go to sleep.<p>

Today had been a better day that I have ever expected it to be.

-

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really worked hard on it. Please review! I'll write another when I get 6 reviews! :D **


End file.
